scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
XO
XO is the final boss of the game Gregory: Revenge Of X. ''It hides deep inside the death void, which is a giant hole opener in the bloody skies. Background Instead of taking over Planet Scorpius, X-Minions started to infest it, bringing death and chaos all over the planet. Not seen or known to be planning this horrifying scene or producing Death X particles of Blood Matter, XO's role as the true final boss as well as the place it was fought at similars to the same reason for X that it was the genius behind it all. Relating from the same X invasion, it appears that XO's scheme of the infested planet is the same, just like X, only more dreadful. Ever since the X-Minions's first scheme on Planet Scorpius was to destroy the Grand Pillow Shard in Crystal Cave, it is clear to the mind that XO knew the Pillow Shard harnessed a great threat to it, which would ruin its plans for destruction. In the game, the Pillow Shard was seen to purify the Death X particles and Blood Matter, even on infested people. The gold light on the Shard contains positive light rays, which relieves them from the possession. The Shard was also XO's weakness, which contained positive feelings in the light, as the same as the Magic Paintbrush to X's weakness from the anime and the game ''Gregory: Attack Of X. It appears that the X-Minions, X, and XO are weak to light, which explains why they seem to hide in darkness and blood matter. Like X, XO has hate and sad feelings (blood tears from the center eye and the other eyes) that it expresses during the battle. Physical Appearance XO greatly resembles X. According to Gregory, he appears to be a demonic X-version of a fallen angel. It also has the same body and black color as X, even the bloody red x-like eye. However, XO appears to be more larger than X, plus having new additions to the body. A halo is on XO's back, four eyes that are similar to the X-Minions' eyes, a yellow colored X-like scar on its back (visible when its flipped over), segmented ring wings with large Xs on the end of the rings that make the wings. When XO's halo is destroyed, its back will reveal a long, yellow tail with a ring on the end of the tail. When Gregory and Bicadrus reach inside the death void, XO's fake appearance is irrelevant; it has four yellow dots for the eyes, which made its real eye the mouth. The yellow dots that made the eye fades away, the fake mouth then disappears, forming the red x-eye, and XO's true form is revealed. Strategy XO is the true final boss that Gregory and Bicadrus can fight if they collect all the Pillow Shards. If they don't collect enough Pillow Shards, then Mighty X serves as the "final boss". However, when defeating Mighty X, he gives a Pillow Shard. In Gregory: Revenge Of X, Bicadrus is equipped with the Grand Pillow Shard, with Gregory operating Bicadrus in the pilot seat as the Grand Pillow Shard gatling gun. While flying, Bicadrus can move around with Gregory as if they are connected. XO at first is impervious to every attack. It can be stunned, however by continously shooting at its middle red eye. During this process, though, it will constantly shoot exploding blood with decent accuracy along with four other eyes doing the same thing. The four eyes can be disabled by shooting at them five times, making the battle a bit easier. When stunned, Gregory and Bicadrus must shoot at XO's halo on its back. When the halo is destroyed, XO will begin to flip over, revealing a long yellow tail with a ring on the end of it from its back. This is XO's weakspot, so Gregory and Bicadrus will have to shoot as much as possible for twenty seconds before it flips back over. However, its tail will also shoot spores, which can stun Gregory and Bicadrus when they hit them. The spores it shoots also makes it harder to hit its tail. Once it flips back over, the whole cycle repeats. Gregory and Bicadrus can also shoot at XO's X wings, which then becomes destroyed, making it slower than before. Specifically stating, XO is substantial to to damage like this. At this rate, Gregory and Bicadrus can aim for its halo without having to shoot its eye. While it still has wings, it will follow Gregory and Bicadrus wherever direction they fly in. After doing enough damage to XO with the Grand Pillow Shard gatling gun, the demon begins to self-destruct in its own deathly and bloody void, killing all X-Minions, and ending its plot to world terror and destruction forever. Trivia *According to Gregory, he says that XO was an inspiration from 0² of the Kirby series. This is probably a reference to why they both have blood-like eyes, shedding blood-like tears, weakness to light, negative emotions, etc. *Gregory also said that XO is the death related form of X. This is possible that the scar on its back used to be the original eye before he sliced it, causing the eye to come out. They also shoot blood from its eyes as well. *When XO is defeated, it is seen shedding bloody tears one final time before the closing of the battle. *When shooting at XO's middle red eye, it sheds bloody tears; however, it also appears that XO's eyes cannot feel any damage, due to it being a negative-emotional demon. *X and XO, along with Bloodsucker, Ketsuiki, Harrion, and Evil are the only villians (Chaos Monsters/Demons) that shoot blood. They are possibly the most fearsome death-related villains in the Gregory series. *The golden rings that form the wings on XO is similar to the golden rings in the Sonic series. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:X-Creatures Category:Resurrected Beings Category:Bloody Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures